


Surpassing Expectations

by Bloodysyren



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Finnegan & Victor Frankenstein
Kudos: 2





	Surpassing Expectations

Finnegan stood at the door, hand poised to knock, but it opened before he could. "Come in, my good man. Whiskey?" The young blonde medical student stepped through the door like he had so many times before. Frankenstein's loft above an abandoned soap factory was just as messy as always. The floors were spotless but every surface was covered in papers and supplies and vials and empty tumblers of room-temperature booze.

"Coat off!" Victor commanded as he rushed over to pour them both a drink. Finnegan complied and threw himself down in an overstuffed chair. How long had it been since he had started coming here regularly, perhaps too frequently? He eased his mind back to that moment years ago. Both of them new at the college, both inexperienced with the human body. But no longer. Frankenstein pushed a half-full glass into his warm palm and sat opposite him. They sat in expectant silence for a moment before Victor sat up and eyed him.

"We both know that you're not here for just a drink.” He chided with a playful smirk.

"You're right, as always. But, when did I ever come for just a drink, Victor?" Finnegan smiled wryly. This was how it always went, for as long as he could remember. Victor was an undiscovered genius but too busy with other things to focus on his schoolwork. His bright blue eyes were sparkling and Finnegan knew that the game had started. Probably as soon as he had walked through the door.

There was an eerie calm between them on the outside, shown to the world, to their few friends and family. But underneath that exterior, passions and tempers flared. Finnegan knew that no matter how much he studied, Frankenstein would always outdo him. That man had an inventor's brain, it was in constant motion, like his fingers. Everything about the man was feral and wild. The thoughts that came out of his mind; the things he said, were crazy and yet somehow still made sense. So when Frankenstein approached him in their first year at the medical college, with his wild hair and crazier ideas, Finnegan thought nothing of it, because deep down he knew, this man was born with the secret to control.

All of a sudden, the thoughts were torn from Finnegan's head as those never-stilling fingers gripped the arms of the chair and Victor stood up. Finnegan could smell the earthiness of Victor's sweat, as if he had been toiling in the workings of a machine all day. He was standing over Finnegan's chair and all the blonde could do was stare. Those blue eyes, normally lit with the fire of inspiration were cold and a conqueror's gaze rested on Finnegan's prone form.

"Stand." Finnegan did as he was told. His blonde hair falling into his face slightly. "You're beautiful." Frankenstein mumbled as he brushed the stray strand behind Finnegan's ear. "Follow." His feet seemed to work on their own, moving towards the library, books stacked everywhere, half open, the rich smell of ink and leather met his nostrils. This ritual, this game, was always new, always exciting. Finnegan thought that was probably what had made him stay for so long. What had kept him craving it.

"How long has it been now? A week?" Victor questioned as he stripped to the waist, watching carefully as Finnegan removed his shirt as well, that pristine white skin glowing like marble in the fading evening light. Victor reached out to touch and couldn't stop himself. He shoved Finnegan up against the bookshelves and plundered that haughty mouth. The boy tasted like wealth and sexual repression. Frankenstein smiled against those soft lips, sliding a hand down between Finnegan's legs. He was rock hard.

"Too long, anyway." The boy grunted beneath that tight squeezing hand. He knew that if his family ever found out, he would be stripped of his inheritance and probably be kicked out of school. He would end up on the street as a rent boy, older men plundering his backside for pittance compared to his weekly allowance now. But Victor was impossible to resist, just like the first time that they had met. The Victor he knew four years ago was as headstrong and brash as he was now, but this one was more calculating, more precise.

"You're just as tight as you were a week ago, Finnegan. What's your secret?" Victor's piercing blue eyes stared into his as those muscles tightened against Frankenstein's long thin fingers, slick with lubricant retrieved from who knows what jumbled table overflowing with random odds and ends.

"What, you don't think I practice without you? I have a very active schedule. Victor."

"Why don't you ever invite your friends over for dinner then?" Those fingers twisted punishingly in Finnegan's ass and he cried out in pleasure. A wicked smile crept over Victor's lips and he sunk to his knees, taking up that dripping length into his hot mouth and sucking greedily.

"Ahh! I will if you really wish it." Finnegan panted.

"I would love a chance to ravish you in front of your peers and show them who is truly superior when it comes to pleasuring you, bringing you to climax." Victor added another finger and Finnegan could feel his knees shake beneath him. He supported himself against the bookshelf with effort and put a twitching hand on Victor's head. The genius stood, slicking himself with lube before turning Finnegan and pressing him against the musty, leather tomes.

The blonde was panting raggedly, practically begging for it as his back arched and he presented himself shamelessly for Frankenstein's pleasure. "You really need it that badly? My fingers weren't enough?"

"They never are." Finnegan said breathlessly, willing Victor to enter him in one swift rush and fill him completely. The genius slid himself between those white cheeks teasingly, fingering the blonde's cock gently. He would have gladly thrust in all at once and heard that gut-wrenching cry burst from Finnegan's lips like his dying breath, but absence makes the cock that much harder.

Victor could feel the prejack dribble over his fingers and he swiped his damp thumb over the head making Finnegan's knees shake. His captive was overcome with desire and the sweat poured off of his back like the tears of an Angel. Victor slid his tongue over the nape of Finnegan's neck, prolonging his sweet torture. The blonde was pushing back with his hips against Victor's engorged cock. He needed it so badly. Victor felt the twitch of those strong muscles around the head of his erection and he paused a moment to smear more lube on himself as a safety precaution.

"Are you sure this is how you want it? Rough and hard? I can be sweet and gentle if you'd rather." Victor couldn't suppress a smirk, knowing how much the blonde was a glutton for punishment. He got away with everything at home so it was nice to break the rules every once in a while.

"Fuck me already, Frankenstein." Finnegan practically yelled in mock anger. He was losing it fast and the chill night air seeping through the cracks in the loft were making his skin tingle with anticipation. Victor gripped a handful of that blonde halo and shoved in hard, all of the way up to the root. Finnegan's breath left him completely in one swift moan and then he took a quick breath just to sigh in ecstasy as Frankenstein drove in deeper, pumping his cock in and out of that pliant, tight body.

The groans that filled the room were animalistic and raw. Finnegan slammed his hips against Victor's, wanting as much as he could give. The genius was happy to comply and thrust in with a moan, yanking on Finnegan's hair as he raked his nails down that pristine chest. The blonde was in Heaven. He felt those slim tight fingers close around his cock and pump him for all he was worth. It made all of his muscles clench in pleasure and Victor bit at his shoulder like a wild beast.

Another sultry moan filled the air and for a moment, Finnegan had visions about his life as a future rent boy, a slew of handsome well-built and well-hung men plowing his ass, taking their pleasure from his spent, eager body. But the visions quickly vanished as he thought that throwing everything away for hedonistic pleasure meant that he would never get the chance to best Frankenstein, and that was a thing that he couldn't let happen.

As they finished, moans ringing in the air and sweat-stained trousers re-buttoned, Finnegan turned to face Victor, their eyes locking for a moment,

"You know that one day I'll surpass you. I swear it."

"Of course you will, darling." Victor replied sweetly, as if talking to a child, "And when you do, I'll celebrate by giving you the most thorough screwing of your life. Whiskey?" The genius bounded over to refill their drinks which were mostly forgotten for the night in lieu of the secondary pleasures of the bedroom.


End file.
